


The Librarian on the Naughty List

by w_x_2



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Caught, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Are you on Father Christmas's Sleigh?” Ezekiel's voice is infused with shock and incredulity. Yes, it's true, he's come back to the library in the middle of the night to most likely to do the same thing, but...





	The Librarian on the Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 4th day of mmom 2018.

“Are you _wanking_ on Father Christmas's Sleigh?” Ezekiel's voice is infused with shock and incredulity. Yes, it's true, he's come back to the library in the middle of the night to most _likely_ to do the same thing, but Jake, the red-handed librarian which the thief has caught inside of the vessel, he doesn't do naughty or questionable behaviours – at least not when there's a chance of getting caught.

 

“Oh fuck,” Jake exclaims loudly at the sound of someone else's voice.

 

The thief immediately sushes him because they _do not_ want Jenson to wake up and catch them yet again around the Sleigh – especially not in the situation they are currently in.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jake whisper hisses as he fumbles to get himself covered.

 

Ezekiel can't help himself, he has to check if his suspicion of Jake wanking is right. The younger librarian keeps walking forward with the intention of rounding the Sleigh so that he can look at its interior.

 

Jake notices and haphazardly moves as he demands, “Ezekiel stop, _ouch-_ ” But hurts himself and looks down at his lap.

 

“You really wanna get caught by Jenson, eh?” Ezekiel questions with a rebuking tone – low obviously because he knows that this is very much not good.

 

Jake puffs but lowers his tone somewhat – it's still not as quiet as Ezekiel would like him to be. “I was fine until you arrived, what the hell are you doing here?”

 

“You're whisper shouting,” Ezekiel advises as he finally catches sight inside the Sleigh. Jake has one hand on his weeping cock and the other tenting his trousers open so as to try and get himself covered. However, slight problem, he's rock hard and there isn't much space to manoeuvre so he isn't getting very far.

 

Ezekiel is both surprised that he's actually caught Jake doing something so naughty – wanking is a normal part of life, but doing it on Father Christmas' Sleigh definitely puts Jake on the naughty list – and quite pleased because it's something he'll forever be able to tease Jake about.

 

“How about you leave?” At the admonishment Ezekiel looks back up at Jake's face and steps back so he can no longer see Jake's arousal which the older man is still trying to hide.

 

“This is too good for me to leave,” Ezekiel admits with no remorse.

 

Jake makes a painful sound followed by a triumphant noise and promptly stands up.

 

Ezekiel watches him finish composing himself, shirt being smoothed down over his crotch which has a defined bulge on show.

 

“Give me a hand,” Jake orders as he hops off of the vessel and starts to pull on the cover.

 

“What kind of hand?” Ezekiel teases.

 

Jake stops and looks up at Ezekiel, face showing his confusion and disapproval.

 

Ezekiel shrugs like he's said nothing that could be construed as flirting and moves to give Jake a hand in covering the Sleigh because he knows that's what he originally meant.

 

It's just in time too because there's a noise that comes from somewhere in the Library. Much to their relief it is not in the room they are in just yet, however, they both look at one another in alarm and quickly finish making sure that the vessel doesn't look like it was _ever_ been touched, before they rapidly make their way out of the Library together.

 

When they are almost out of the door, not quite yet in full safety but also no longer in immediate risk of getting caught, Ezekiel dares to ask, “Are you gonna be able to drive back to yours with that hard on?” Yep, he's caught sight of that excited crotch while they've been running – it hasn't deflated in the slightest – and while adrenaline is a great thing and most likely the cause, teasing Jake about having been caught wanking has now become one of his highest priorities for the unforeseeable future.


End file.
